srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:To Saarngard
|Diff = A battle 9+ at MR 73, and some checks. You can die on one of them. }} General Information One of the preludes to Saarngard Isle Tips If you feel lucky, you can explore the keep for max rewards. Prerequisites All previous Missions for the Thane Walkthrough Iyulor has not reported yet, and the Thane wants you in Saarngard Isle now. He takes you to the portal (if you don't have the Ring of Disguise equipped, you'll automatically change one of yours for it). Now you must select the name you'll be known for in Saarngard Isle. The Thane does always mock you for your choice.(Indeed, even after picking his own name - Pyrond! Must admit, though due only to generic scripting, that has a comical effect) You're to seek out commander Tharkyr and put yourself under his service. Just as you arrive in Saarngard, you'll be threatened when exiting the hidden cave. You can: * Heed the warning and keep still: You're unharmed. (see below) * Try to slip away: Your assailant introduces as Iyulor the Perturbed, and warns you about treachery on the island. He also warns you against Luriakan, the mage advisor to commander Tharkyr, against Tharkyr himself, against Thane Mazembak and even against Pyrond. Finally he imparts upon you a secret: a prisoner of certain importance is being held in the dungeons below Saarngard Keep. After Iyulor departs, you find a group of soldiers badly outnumbered by Naranok - a goblin tribe of Saarngard. You can: * Use Illusion (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Archery (30+) for 8 XP: You slay some goblins and the rest flee. * Rush ahead to the aid of the soldiers: Fight After this, a particularly brutal-looking goblin charges at you, throwing a hand axe that damages for ~15 SP unless you successfully: * Use Fortification (40+) for 4 XP or Telekinesis (50+) for 8 XP * Try to dodge: 1-100 random check + Agility and Luck (x0.5) (Need 50 to pass) Then you face After this, you'll face a goblin shaman. You can: * Use Archery (50+)/Telekinesis (50+) for 8 XP or Fortification (60+)/Destruction (70+) for 16 XP - The shaman retires * Attempt to reach the shaman before he can unleash an attack: Random 1-100 check + Agility, Body (x0.5) and Luck (x0.5). You need 50 to pass. If you fail, you lose ~25 SP. You then fight The soldiers thank and congratulate you, but warn you against ever touching runed or bone Naranok items, since they're cursed (if you defeated the shaman, they convince you not to take his staff). Then you make way for the Keep. When you reach the keep, you can use Divination (50+) (8 XP) to find out where Tharkyr is (training yard), and you also sense that someone's watching you. You can: * Investigate the training yard: You offer your services to Tharkyr. One of the soldiers recognizes you from the goblin ambushes, and this is enough to make Tharkyr accept you. You also meet Luriakan (not precisely a pleasant encounter). * Investigate the keep: A massive block of stone plummets at you. You can use Fortification (60+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Elementalism (60+) for 16 XP, or pass a +2 Agility check. If you fail, you DIE. 16 general xp if you survive. After this, you'll find Tharkyr as if you had investigated the training yard. At the end of the day, you return to the portal to debrief to Thane Pyrond. Suddenly, the man you know as "Bluecape" steps into the chamber and attacks the Thane with magical flames. You can: * Use Fortification (50+)/Shadow Magic (50+)/Archery (50+) for 8 XP or Telekinesis (60+) for 16 XP. * Use your shield (there will be a hint: "A particular item might be of use here..." if you have a shield equipped). You'll have to roll 1-100 + Weaponry (x0.25) + Agility + Luck (x0.5). You need 50 to raise your shield on time. 16 general experience if you block the bolt of flame with your shield * Agility and Luck (x0.5) help in avoiding the bolt of flame After you survive the flames, the man disappears. You bid farefell to the Thane and return to the city. Something about that masked, blue-caped man is eerily familiar to you... ;Completion Reward: * 512 general experience Rewards * Specific XP to the abilities used * 512 General XP for completion. Return to Missions for the Thane page.